


Forbbiden Tastes Better

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exploration, First Kiss, French Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Touching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: How many times did he claim to have those exquisite dreams where he and Chibi Gohan were the main characters? How many times did he have to resort to jerk himself off being locked in a bathroom? just seeing him was already a sin.How many times did his heart beat inside his chest when he saw him so cute and innocent? how much more will he endure his self-control and the desire to possess him? How long will he have to wait to be able to air all his most inappropriate thoughts that were to satisfy every sexual fantasy towards the Gohan of that timeline?Well, they say that forbidden fruit is tastiest from paradise.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs & Son Gohan, Future Trunks Briefs/Son Gohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lo prohibido sabe mejor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580528) by ItzelEsstefaniaArgot. 



**Gohan’s P.O.V**

_You just played with my body._

_You just wanted to take advantage of my innocence, my innocent heart, my virgin soul, my virgin body. How many times did I tell you this was wrong? you didn't want romance, you wanted to fulfill your whims that you wanted my adult self to make to you._

_I always wanted to wait for the right time to do everything, mostly with a pretty girl, just like my mother said._

_“Lasciviousness: lasciviousness, like lust, is the appetite or excessive desire for sexual pleasures.”_

_How many more would you have if you didn't have to go help your mother? besides, what kind of idiot falls in love with just having lust and desire every day of this damn week? one week was enough for this poor innocent soul to fall into your dirty and perverse hands._

_You groped my being until you adjusted it at your discretion, you groped inside me how many times that night I told you that it hurts me, that you injured me, that I bleed? you didn't care, now I live with fear even from those who were much more than my friends, my family._

_Congratulations, Trunks, you destroyed me, you enjoyed me and yet on your last day I followed your last game, that was a fantasy of mine, my body which you tainted, I asked for it and I gave it to you._

_Trunks... I hope Cell would kill you._

**Mirai Trunks P.O.V**

_The most exquisite of all that paradise was that forbidden fruit, my hands touched it, expanded it, penetrated it, my lips toured it, licked it and sucked it. My whole damn body tasted that delicious fruit, fruit that was the most protected and yet I come inside and ate it without any shame._

_Gohan, you're the most delicious thing I've ever tasted, you were that tasty fruit, your body was that tasty fruit and I enjoy every millimeter I ate of you._

_Well, they say that forbidden fruit is the tastiest from paradise._

_That forbidden... tastes better._


	2. First fantasy, just a little kiss.

Cell Games had ended up with Gohan as winner and savior of the earth, all Z senshi went to the chamber of time and spirit where Dende healed up the savior and already having the dragonballs gathered, they began asking the first wish.

“Revive all the people killed by Cell.”

The huge green dragon with horns and red eyes just nodded and his irises shone, after minutes the wish had been granted and all those poor souls came back from death, now the debate is that they had to revive Gokū and the dragon could only revive him only one time; they had the idea of going to Namek until the eldest of the Son communicated with them preventing his resurrection because everything was agreed, Krillin wished that the bombs inside of the androids bodies would be removed; both wishes had been fulfilled, and the dragon disappeared taking with him the miraculous spheres. The Z senshi with smiles on their faces remember how pure was Gokū’s heart.

As a farewell, they left, first Ten Shin Han, then Yamcha, Krillin, Mirai Trunks and Gohan which said goodbye to Piccolo and they take flight, when flying in a dive, they say goodbye to master Karin and Yajirobe.

“Trunks, when are you going to return to your timeline?” Gohan asked loudly, the breeze was strong due to his flying speed.

“I have decided to stay for a week, then I will go back to bring peace to my world” the lavender haired young man replied smiling at the boy, he had enough time for everything he had already planned.

“Great! do you think if we go tomorrow to celebrate at Capsule Corporation? the truth is that Gohan deserves a party” Yamcha said calling the attention of the other three warriors, the aforementioned just blushed.

“I-it was not necessary” he muttered, seriously, it was not necessary.

“How not! see you tomorrow at Bulma's house, and Gohan, if you don't go, I will personally go for you” Yamcha threatened the boy and he just nodded. With that, the four warriors flew from different sides, willing to reach their destinations, their homes, to rest physically and emotionally, especially the preteen.

Gohan looked sadly at his mother, who had burst into tears when he told her what happened to her husband, yet he thanked his grandfather who helped him comfort her, that night was the worst thing that had happened, her mother tried to hide her crying but it sounder around her bedroom and he only hide his cry under his pillow, crying over it was something new, guilt was eating him alive that horrible night and something told him that this was the first of many more.

As been a Yamcha-style party, it wasn't bored, the out of place jokes and Master Roshi’s comments made a good atmosphere and the laughter that was heard throughout the house was a sign that they were having a good time. The party was in thanks for Gokū and Gohan for destroying Cell. Already at midnight the adults had fun drinking, even Gohan smiled to see his mother who was happy, the boy smiled and went to the small pond in the back garden, sat down to see the stars and his reflection on the blue and crystalline water.

“Why are you so lonely? aren’t you happy for your party?”

The boy startled and turned his head to see the young man of the future.

"I just wanted a moment of peace, they are drinking... and I am still a child" Gohan said, giggling and patting the grass so the young adult sat next to him, the elder caught the signal and sat down quickly.

"How do you feel?" Trunks spoke, attracting the boy's attention.

“A bit sad, but I’m fine, I just know that now the earth is safe, and my mom can live peacefully, I think...”

“Of course! Gohan now the world is at peace and all thanks to you and Gokū-san.”

The younger boy blushed slightly and smiled from ear to ear, the lavender haired young man smiled sideways and stroked the boy’s fluffy and wild black hair.

“With that attitude you are identical to the Gohan of my future... only smaller.”

Gohan pouted for that, it was true, he was very small. Trunks smiled more and caressed those wild hairs with more affection, without even realizing it, his hand lowered to his cheek and stopped on the younger boy chin.

“T-Trunks...” the boy stuttered at the mention of the elder, the lavender haired young man looked at him without any expression and with his fingers he approached Gohan's face and without warning he joined his lips in a delicate kiss.

Gohan, on the other hand, had his eyes open bigger than normal, a blush began to expand on his cheeks and with one hand he patted the elder's chest several times which he did not yield and tried to deepen that contact. The boy pushed the young man and looked at him with little embarrassment.

"W-what did you do?" Gohan dared to ask to the young man confusedly, who sat in the shape of a butterfly and Gohan moved closer to him. Trunks finally got it, Gohan was just a kid... a very innocent one.

“It was just a kiss, please don't tell anyone... it's our little secret” Trunks said smiling with mockery mixed with affection, his smile grew even bigger when he saw that Gohan nodded slightly confused.

"Just a little kiss..." Gohan murmured in a smile and turned his gaze at the small pond.

Trunks saw that Gohan did not pay attention to him, he sighed with mockery and his smile became a pervert one... maybe in his timeline, he and Mirai Gohan have not reached a touch of lips and with the younger one has already do that, he wondered how far he could fulfill his fantasies by having Gohan with that innocence and that attractive look.

From that day, he would have fun and enjoy Chibi Gohan… oh yes, he would.


	3. Second Fantasy, wet kiss

The party ended at a few hours in the morning, everyone was several drunk including his mother, who being alcoholic could not drive home, so they decided to stay at Capsule Corporation for the rest of that night.

“Gohan, I want to live he... hip! here for a while the... hip! the mountain reminds me of your hip! Father” Chi-chi said walking as she could being held by her son while her father opened the door of what would be the woman's bedroom.

“Don't worry, we will stay as long as you want.”

Gohan smiled sadly, minutes ago his mother had burst into tears when she remembered his father, it was a little difficult to calm her down, but she succeeded, now Chi-chi was laid down on her bed by Ox Satan.

“Gohan go to sleep, I will take care of your mother” the huge man said smiling towards his small and beautiful grandson, he nodded and left.

Already in his bedroom and laying on bed Gohan remembered what happened about an hour ago, the boy sighed several times, trying to find dream, rather Morpheus; although being honest, Gohan could not sleep, he moved every minute in his bed; causing the blankets to tangle around his body, sighing in frustration. He kept looking at the white roof and pulled the thin blanket to send it away, it was hot and for some strange reason his lips tingled and despite licking or biting them they still had that tickling sensation, which made him unable to sleep.

"Just a little kiss..." Gohan murmured to nothing, and he sighed, turning his side with his head above his hands "why can't I sleep?” he hugs his legs “if that was a kiss... what is a real kiss?... you can eat it?”

He tilted his head and giggled at the thought, Trunks told him not to mention it to anyone, to be honest he never lied and hid things, he was a good boy; according to his grandfather since his mother thought he was a rebel. The seconds passed turning them into minutes and these would be turned into hours, the same with his insomnia and that when he was about to hit the eye, the sun lit his face causing the boy to whimper.

_Why are you like that?_

Gohan whined at the window, he sighed, a cold bath would help him stay awake for a few hours, made a face and prepared to shower. A few minutes later he was on the way to the kitchen, looking for food. It was still too early and nobody would be awake because he had to settle for what he found; In the kitchen I check everything and there was nothing he could eat, he didn't want to wake anyone, gasping in surprise when he saw someone approaching the kitchen.

“What are you doing up so early Gohan?”

“I-I should say that, Trunks” the younger boy smiled at the young adult who approached and ruffled Gohan's black hair.

“D-do you want a little kiss again?”

“What?”

“W-what happens last night you did the same before giving me a... little kiss” Gohan replied blushing slightly and looked away, the lavender haired young man let out a small laugh and smiled sideways.

“Not all the time they will be just kisses Gohan; there’s something more... deeper than that.”

The elder smiled with perversion, which the aforementioned did not notice, Gohan only tilted his head curiously.

“Deeper... like what?”

Innocence makes your eyes get cloud. How much innocence could be in a human being? Gohan is that answer.

Trunks looked the boy with some lust who was playing with Bulma's baby, Gokū's son was carrying him with a horse, that position marked several things that at that time he did not want to think, he wanted to go slowly with the boy, slowly tame him and mold it at will, how much he wished he could touch more than those lips, he wanted to increase once and for all.

“Trunks! do you want to play with us?” Gohan called, who came out of his trance of lust, the child was now crawling towards him with the baby on his back… What a beautiful sight!

“Let's play, Gohan.”

Living with the children was nice, but being close to Gohan increased her hormones, how much she wished she could be closer to him.

Two hours of game left him exhausted, he smiled sideways when he saw how Gohan gave his mother the little baby who had fallen asleep minutes before, the dark haired half-saiyan walked towards the elder one and smiled as he only knew.

“Trunks, can you clarify my doubt of today at morning?” the boy asked innocently, Trunks was surprised and smiled sideways.

“Of course, but not here, I don't want to be interrupted. Can we go to Mountain Paozu or some other place?” the lavender haired young man asked starting to walk, and as curious as Gohan was, he was already following him.

"Let's find a room, I don't want to leave my mom alone" the boy spoke sadly.

“Okay, how about this one? nobody will enter on it, or at least I think so” the older one replied smiling and opened that blue door, since they were staying at Capsule Corporation, that room was never used, but it was always open. He sighed and went in there, waited for the child at the door, Gohan looked both ways, didn't see anyone, that was a secret between him and Trunks, nobody had to know. Already inside, they noticed that all the furniture was covered by a white and plastic cloth above it, there was also a lot of dust.

"Apparently it is not used" the younger half-saiyan said to the older one while looking the plastic covered by a small brown layer, he startled as hearing how the door was closed and turned to see the young man.

"Are you sure you want to go further?" Trunks asked, although the boy said no, he would look ways to do everything he had been thinking and imagining, he smiled when he saw the younger boy nod, that curiosity and innocence would end up killing him. He approached to him and hold him by the shoulders, he stared at that his black eyes, approached slowly, and in less than a second his lips were on Gohan's one, the boy was motionless, he moved his eyes showing the eldest Son how he had to do it, he didn't know how had happened but Gohan began to take back the kiss, that's why the speed of his lips increased, he wanted to play with them before doing what he had been waiting for. Trunks began to hear the boy's gasps and breaths, that mouth was already available to him, he broke apart and did not let Gohan rest because he kissed him again and bit the lower the boy’s lower lips, he opened his mouth believing that Trunks his lower lip would not bite him, he was never expected to end up moving his tongue inside his mouth.

Trunks took the younger boy's nape gently sliding his tongue from side to side inside that little mouth, Gohan curiously moved his tongue slightly against the older man's, the young man keep closer both muscles and began to move his tongue around on the contrary, their tongues began to fiddle with each other, despite the boy’s innocence it would seem that he wanted to compete to see who arrived deeper and faster. The pleasure went up to both of them, but the older one separated and smiled when he saw a thin thread of saliva come down from the nibbled lips of the child, he smiled and cleaned that liquid, Gohan hit his cheeks trying to lower the huge blush that appeared in his face.

“You look good in red” Trunks said with mockery, Gohan looked at him with a pout “that’s called a wet kiss, still there are more things I can teach you to go further”

“I want to know more.”

The lavender haired young man was surprised at the boy’s seriousness, was he provoking him? he smiled sideways.

“Sure, little by little, okay?” Gohan smiled enthusiastically and nodded “and remember, it's our secret” Gohan looked at him for several seconds, then he nodded to the older half-saiyan and left the room “damned innocence and curiosity”

Trunks smiled sadly, now he had a "little problem" to deal with.


	4. Third fantasy, hickey

Biting his lips throughout the afternoon did not work to calm the tickle on his tongue, it felt strange and wanting more... more what? He did not know how to name it, Trunks had said that it was a wet kiss what they did... but he felt strange, also, at times his face was colored red and his mother asked him questions on more than one occasion. He sighed and moved his tongue inside his mouth, he still felt the tickle and that bothered him a little, well he wanted to ask the young man of the future, but he was nowhere to be found, he gasped when he tried with his fingers to calm the discomfort in his language.

“Gohan, my little boy, what are you doing?”

The named stopped in his tracks and still without removing his fingers from his mouth, looked at Bulma, quickly withdrew his hand and wiped the small trace of saliva on his pants.

"I feel a tickle on my tongue" he said without further ado, he couldn't lie, it was wrong, he also didn't comment that Trunks tongue was inside his mouth, so he still didn't tell his secret.

“Oh, you must have some craving, some sweets or maybe spicy. Go to the kitchen, you can eat whatever you want” Bulma smiled affectionately towards the young boy and with a gesture said goodbye, she couldn't walk the baby in a towel all over the house after all. Gohan nodded and looked at his fingers which had been on his tongue minutes before.

“Ugh! I think I will eat something sweet.”

With his usual smile he went to the kitchen where, with shame, he asked for something sweet.

With the passing of the hours, the tickling disappeared, and he was able to study calmly, his mother's decision was somewhat strange, if she missed her father, why move away from the place where they both lived happy, full of love? He didn't understand those problems, much less women. He sighed wearily, closed that history book, passed it to the side of that fine wooden desk, and took the biology one, a gift from Bulma, he began to read the index to see the subjects it had: cells, how to distinguish the animals depending on their reproduction, he discovered that most of the fish were hermaphrodites and finally, that topic that his mother did not want him to come to, anatomy and sexuality.

“Anatomy?” Son Gohan looked curiously at that title and looked at the paper sheet number where this chapter started heading towards him, he took a quick look at the paper sheets and snapped the book shut, leaving one of his fingers there so as not to lose the sheet. Shamefully he reopened the book where his finger had made a separation and snapped it shut, then tossed it to the other corner of the bedroom _“what’s wrong with books today?! they should have some censorship, by Kami’s sake”_ his face was red he couldn't even look at the cover of that book it was... embarrassing “I'll never touch you again, you... you... pervert!”

He pursed his lips in a tender pout and his brow furrowed as he glared at the book angrily. With his face so bright of the beautiful red color, he threw himself on the bed and covered from head to toe with the sky blue blanket, inside he took off his shoes and tossed them away, he decided that it was time to sleep, tomorrow he would burn that book If it would, it was useless now!

Why did people like to make fun of him? that morning, as soon as he woke up, he organized his bed and his books with regret, took the biology book and at breakfast wanted to return it. When the why it was asked, everyone (including Trunks) started laughing at him causing the blush on his face to compete with the strawberries on his plate.

"Hahaha, it's normal for you to be like this!" Bulma commented with a laugh.

"Yes, but you would have warned me!" Gohan claimed as he pointed to the book that he covered with a napkin; it was even uncomfortable to see it.

“Come on, Gohan. It isn’t so bad, I say, sooner or later you will have to see that subject” Trunks commented with mockery, although deep down he wanted Gohan to not know nothing of all that.

“Better if you don’t see it. I love you with your innocence... you know? I want to put that song on your birthday, the seventeen year old one” Chi-chi spoke in a whisper.

“Mom! stop saying the same things from tourists who come to visit us” Gohan sighed and decided to eat in silence. On the other hand, Trunks was eating the kid with his eyes, a mischievous smile slipped from his lips, he already wanted to continue with his little game.

After breakfast Gohan went to his bedroom to finish studying, although he first got rid of the biology book what? he said he would burn it, plus the roasted marshmallows he ate with Trunks were good. When he opened the door to his bedroom, he saw the young man of the future sitting on his bed and his face had a wicked smile, of course, this was not noticed by the younger boy; Gohan looked to the sides and walked into his bedroom putting the safety lock, sighed and faced the young man.

“I want to keep going down, I want to get to the bottom. Sorry, I can’t bear with my curiosity and desire for more, I want to know everything, I want you to teach me, to guide me...” the younger boy had a serious face, the young man from the future looked at him in the same way, he stand up and stroked the kid's wild hair.

"There’s no going back, there will be no way for you to go up again, do you understand that, baby?" Gohan laughed out loud and sighed.

“You can start.”

Trunks smiled confidently, he took his shoulders and planted a small kiss, then this was intensified to give way to a wet kiss. He used the same movements as the previous days, Gohan followed him the best he could.

_"Take me to the bottom"_

Those words still echoed in his head, Gohan did not know what he had got himself into, he took the younger boy collar shirt and with strength, but not enough to break the fabric. He unbuttoned the garment enough to expose his shoulders and neck, it would not directly attack the neck, Gohan was very innocent and it was possible that he showed without shame what he was about to do. He parted from the boy’s lips, smiling at him to give him confidence and attacked with his tongue the place where the heart was located, he felt the younger boy body shudder, his skin bristle and his heart beat like crazy; Trunks moved his tongue in circles, from top to bottom, from bottom to top enough to moisten the skin, he was surprised by the boy groans or rather sighs, gods the boy express himself so openly! He smirked and with his mouth caught the meat he could keep inside it; he could hear a squeal from the boy. Without using his teeth, he began to suck not so hard so that the mark disappeared faster, after seconds he broke apart and saw how the boy was redder than the strawberries he had eaten, he touched the wet part of his skin and released a panting.

“That... that's a hickey. I didn’t put it where it should because I don’t... I don’t want you to get in trouble, don’t show it, only I must see it-whispered Trunks as he saw the expression of amazement in the minor, the red color had come down from his skin, the boy from the Future sighed and headed for the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

“What else is over there?”

He stopped dead in his tracks, Gohan's words astonished him.

“What?”

“What else is over there? I want to know everything-the minor began to fix his shirt without looking at the older and spoke “I want you to take me, to the deepest” Trunks nodded and left that place leaving the preteen alone _“this looks like to what my mom had... I don't remember, but I think I have seen something like that on her neck”_ he thought as he looked himself in the mirror, that mark was turning red and tickled every time he touched it, he sighed to start the day, the young man from the future left him with many doubts, he could not clarify them with anyone but him. He pouted and went to his desk, he had to finish everything before the night falls _“what else will be over there? I want everything, I don't know why, but this curiosity tells me to continue until I am ecstatic, but fear tells me to leave it and stay away from Trunks, hell... I will continue until my body stops feeling strange with everything that he’s teaching me, should I take notes?”_ Gohan began to murmur all the pros and cons of continuing with that game with the younger man, so much so that he spent the rest of the afternoon and night thinking about that he did not do his homework “ugh! I didn’t do anything! let's see, if I don't have dinner today, I will avoid being asked if I did my homework, yes! I will do that hahaha how smart you are, Gohan”

The boy decided to lie down in his bed and read some comics that his grandfather Ox Satan gave him when they celebrated his eleventh birthday.


	5. Fourth fantasy, bite.

The hours pass quickly when you read or entertain yourself with something, it was already early in the morning and Gohan kept reading, he left the comics and ended up reading old books that were also gifts from his beloved and only grandfather, he smiled when he finally finished it and left it at the foot of his bed, he wrapped himself up and his eyes traveled to the white roof, his eyes were quite lazy but he didn't want to go to sleep, he had to find out what all he was doing with Trunks meant. It made him curious, very curious and chills, since he had sucked on his neck it had given him some...

"Achoo!" Gohan blinked several times and with both hands covered his nose "who thinks about me?" he looked around with amusement and giggled, leaned on his pillow and smiled before falling into Morpheus arms. The morning was not long in leaving and as he was used to getting up early, waking up was no problem, just like yesterday, he had breakfast in company of his mother, Bulma and Trunks. Between laughs and jokes the morning passed in a blink, it was midday and the young half-saiyan looked bored at Bulma's house, that lifestyle was already boring him, on mountain Paozu he always went for a walk in the forest "for a while, I don't think they will notice..."

He looked up at the sky, slowly his feet detached from the floor he began to levitate, he smiled and took momentum to be able to fly towards his home.

"Could I come with you?" that voice startled the younger boy causing him to lose all concentration and fall sitting on the floor.

"Ouch!" one of his eyes closed and his hand went straight to his butt to rub it "d-don't scare me like that, Trunks"

He gasped as he looked at the young man who stood before him offering him a hand, the youngest Son smiled and took it with pleasure, the young man pulled him and sit him up without releasing the warm hand of the opposite half-saiyan.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you had already felt my presence."

The young man relaxed the look on his face and looked at his clasped hands, Gohan's skin was milk white, so soft and delicate. So easy to leave a mark... a bite; that would be extravagant and beautiful to see in him.

"Trunks?"

He blinked several times and look at the boy tilt his head, he was really adorable, he smirked and with his other hand he caressed the half-saiyan's fluffy dark hair.

"Were you going to mountain Paozu? it will be fun to clear ourselves for a while, shall we?" Trunks pulled Gohan slightly so that they both took off and flew to said mountain, the younger half-saiyan just let himself be done, he looked at his joined hands and that made him nervous, in addition to his heart It throbbed rapidly and she felt her face warm. It didn't take long to reach their destination, they opted to go straight to the lake where Gohan used to fish with his dad, both sat on the shore looking at the beautiful crystal blue water, the blinding green grass and the trees with their open flowers showing their beauty, it was still spring so you could still appreciate better all that beautiful landscape "how did you feel about... going to the bottom?" he asked as he threw a stone into the lake, the splash made him turn to see the boy.

Gohan was lost in another world, his gaze was on a fixed point, after a few seconds he sighed and smiled looking at the lavender haired young man.

"I'll be honest, something tells me to stop, that it will be... dangerous, but I want to continue, I want to know everything."

That last thing he murmured it, he was sorry, so much so that his face was bathed in a deep red color. Trunks smirked, somehow that reminded him of him when the Gohan of his timeline asked him that same question.

"I told you that he would be careful" his Gohan had been with him in every way when it came to that topic because when they were training it wasn't, he had to make it strong because it was the last hope. A fleeting memory crossed his mind, he smirked, he had already been in this situation, he with fear and Mirai Gohan supporting him, making sure that he agreed in every way, but back then he could be said to have all the world time. There, not only did he have a week to do everything Mirai Gohan did to him, but his Gohan did it with enough time and delicacy and he only had a week. It was natural that Gohan was scared "come and sit down on my lap, we will go slow"

Trunks patted his legs inviting the younger boy, they had done the same to make him feel protected. Gohan looked at him for several seconds and nodded. Gohan's breathing was very fast, he could barely keep his hands still without hurting Trunks' back, he broke apart abruptly from the older one, he needed to breathe and that kiss was much stronger and harder than yesterday. Panting, he felt the lavender haired young man take his chin and look with delight at the cherry red color covering all over his face, he kissed him again, introducing his tongue inside his mouth, tiredly he closed his eyes and moved one of his hands to the eldest neck, he could feel how Trunks lay him down on the ground, the kiss deepened, he broke apart and the elder half-saiyan went down directly to Gohan's neck leaving little kisses and light licks. Just like yesterday, he would put everything into practice to further motivate the young Son, to see that he was learning with him.

Instead, Gohan could only gasp and press his lips together, moaning at the sensations his body was experiencing, just like yesterday, his skin bristled and a strange sensation ran through his back causing him to gasp louder, almost reaching the moan. He felt how the elder took his hips and hit him on the opponents, they caressed the entire line until they reached his shoulders, one of them lowered the collar of his shirt more, at this rate it would grow big there, his narrowed eyes looked at the nape of the neck from the older boy and his hand tightened on Trunks' purple jacket, his tongue was circulating all over his shoulder and he was sucking gently there.

From one moment to the other, Gohan screeched and opened his eyes to the limits, Trunks teeth were nailed to his shoulder with strength, he could feel that strange sensation once again running through him from head to foot settling on his back, causing him arch his back. Slowly he pulled away and looked the older man in the eyes panting and his eyes slightly clouded.

"Y-you… you bit me" he gasped and wiped away the little saliva that was dripping from his lips.

Trunks just looked at him with amusement, Gohan's expression was so damn cute and sexy and more with those proprietary marks. He licked his lips, the taste of the younger boy's skin was still present, and it was delicious, with joy he did it again and took the younger boy's chin gently while smiling.

"You just went down another step" he whispered sensually and gave him a quick kiss, his hands, no matter how eager they were to touch everything, had to wait for Gohan to lose his fear of all those sensations, he adjusted his clothes and gave him his jacket as it stretched the collar of the shirt that he owned and grew large. He made the younger boy turn and his back leaned on his chest, hugged him and his chin rested on his head, he looked with a smile at that lake.

Gohan, on the other hand, said nothing, he felt so strange and confused. So, he just let himself be done, he also needed to recover his normal breathing, unconsciously he touched his shoulder where Trunks had bitten him, his body trembled, and he looked seriously at that place. Something was telling him to stop, that he would regret it later.


	6. Fifth fantasy, masturbation

Gohan was walking through the Capsule Corporation desolate corridors clinging to Trunks' jacket, he had to get quickly to his bedroom and get rid of his shirt which the boy from the future made too big of the neck because of the pulls he made. The younger boy sighed and pouted, lazily managed to reach his bedroom, and quickly changed his clothes.

Again, it was night, the sky dark blue, the stars were so bright and the beautiful full moon… full moon! Gohan smiled excitedly, he could finally see it without any problems, so he moved towards his window, opened it and flew out of Bulma's huge house; he sat down and watched it with his huge, tender black eyes for (what he takes in) a couple of hours.

"I didn't know the moon was so beautiful, although... it's hot here" the younger boy gasped as he stood up. Inhaling the fresh air, he decided to get back into the huge house and rest a bit, today he had an explosion of emotions, once in his bed, he sighed for the last time and wrapped himself in the soft blanket, letting Morpheus carry him.

_"Mmh~"_

_"Did you get turned on for a few simple kisses, Gohan? I don't want to imagine what you will do when I touch you here" Trunks with perversion strangled one of the younger boy's buttocks, which gave a little jump, Gohan felt strange, he felt like all the emotions and sensations he felt in the lake when Trunks used all the steps came together in a matter of minutes, it was something very explosive and his body heated up, something strange began to grow in his body, specifically in his pants. The boy from the future strokes made his skin crawl, his heartbeat at a thousand per hour, soft gasps came out of the boy and then let out a loud moan of surprise "heh, are you aroused, my chibi? do you want me to help you?"_

_Lost in the sensations of the young man hands, Gohan nodded quickly, his dick was starting to ache. He did not know what Trunks was doing to him, but he felt so, so good, he felt how the young man calloused hands were walking over his body and he was sucking, licking, and biting several times as he had done previously._

_"Trunks! Tru-trunks… ahh… it… feels good~"_

_"It's time to go to the deepest part of your exquisite body" the older one stopped all movement and Gohan could only emit a small complain in form of a growl, Trunks removed the younger boy's underwear and began to slowly jerk him off and then move his hand faster up and down, in circles and giving light strokes "all for my little boy" he whispered as he moved his hand more quickly making the young boy delirious._

_"I'm going to... I feel like I saw something... aaah!"_

"Ahhh~!"

He opened his eyes quickly and straightened up so fast that a slight dizziness attacked him, and the sun rays hit his face, his breathing was agitated, and his face was as red as a tomato, he began to move his legs because of a discomfort between them; he sighed and carefully removed the blanket, with shame and embarrassment he saw how his sleep pants were wet as well as part of the blanket. He wanted to cry, something like this had never happened to him and the dream he had did not help him at all.

At that, the door opened so loudly that he didn't even have time to cover himself.

"Gohan! Why are you screa…ming?" the aforementioned looked with pity and fear at the lavender haired young man who had entered his bedroom without warning. The older one, on the other side, looked stunned at what the younger boy was trying to hide, at that, Trunks started laughing, Gohan was entering **that** age "that's normal, Gohan. keep calm"

Trunks patted the younger boy's head that was still red with embarrassment.

"Help me" the youngest Son whispered with sorrow "help me... like in my dream, please"

The older one was surprised by this, so he was the cause of that wet dream and the younger boy's first erection, and he was also asking for help.

"Of course."

"Ahh~" a soft gasp was heard next to the already begun splash that emerged from the boy's dick, one of the elder's huge, callused and marked hands was massaging with delight the boyhood of his forbidden fruit as he had called it "Tru... Trunks!" the little boy felt something go down his back, a very strange sensation and he arched. The young man from the future hand moved with agility, because he had already had several wet dreams too, obviously in the opposite situation, but this was already something different and this step was one that took you far below the others. He moved his hand with more strength and speed as he approached to the boy and began to kiss him, Gohan desperately take back the kiss that in just a few seconds intensified, this time the young one was the one who introduced his tongue in the opposite mouth and equally form... he lost that battle of tongues, Trunks separated from the young boy's mouth who was panting heavily and arched with ecstasy, the eldest moved his mouth towards the mark making it more noticeable and then went to yesterday's bite, digging his teeth there "ahh... mm~ ah, ah, ah, Trunks, m-more"

The aforementioned broadened his smile even more, Gohan was unconsciously moving his hips against his hand, he was arousing him and his moans in the same way, but he did not have to arouse the little boy too much, so he sighed and took one of the boy's hands who looked at him with his cloudy eyes.

"This... is called masturbation, now let's do it together" Trunks took the boy's hand and made him move it at the same speed as his, in a few seconds, due to the speed of both hands, Gohan reached his first orgasm leaving his abdomen stained with warm cum and his breathing become ragged along with his sweat and blush. Trunks smiled and went to the bathroom leaving a trembling kid behind him, when he come back, he offered to clean him and, in the process, adjusted his clothes "this is a step that has left you much lower, it's almost impossible to get out, remember that only you and me know of this" Gohan nodded with pity and smiled at the young man "and that smile?"

"I'm scared" Gohan whispered still keeping his wide smile, the older one only looked seriously at the younger Son who was still smiling as if nothing had happened, but his eyes showed true fear "should I get away from you?" he whispered in a last gasp when he saw the lavender haired young man leaving the bedroom.


	7. Sixth fantasy, oral sex

"Aah, it was a long morning… and tired" Gohan whispered as he rinsed his hair. The young boy sighed as he let the warm water run through his body, after a few minutes he turned off the tap and took his towel, he wrapped it around his waist and stared at the mirror, more specifically, at the bite that had not yet disappeared "Trunks exceeded himself" with his fingertips he caressed the shoulder with the mark with a delicacy that even he didn't know he had "ah, what's wrong with me?! this... this is weird" he sighed tiredly and decided to change. In a few minutes he was already sitting in front of his desk reading the books that Bulma gave him "high school physics is hard" he murmured wearily. For a long time, he stared at the same page as his cheek sank deeper against his knuckles, his arm where he rested his head was starting to get tired "I can't understand"

_Physics?_

"No, Trunks… I'm talking alone, great!" He angrily rubbed his face and closed the book tightly. With a head full of what happened with Trunks that morning, the meals and "studies", night fell in a blink "wow, when you're stupid, time passes quickly" he exclaimed in amazement "at this rate my childhood will pass in one blink, well what else can I miss?" he shrugged and continued eating his midnight snack.

_Loneliness is good for thinking about trivial things or problems._

"Loneliness... aside from Trunks... I even forgot about my father" Gohan moaned sadly as he threw away a magazine.

_My father, god I'm sorry for what I'm doing with Trunks, this… is this wrong? But the thing is... that I liked it, my body likes to feel all those reactions even though the bite hurts me, not again! I'm thinking about Trunks again, I don't want to, I don't even care about my mother, I haven't asked her when we are going to come back home, to our house, Dad._

"Sometimes loneliness isn't good… I feel strange" he whispered as he left the dish already washed in its place. He lazily walked through the corridors of that huge house "I wonder if my dad, before meeting my mother again in that tournament, didn't feel lonely" Gohan suddenly stopped outside the bedroom of a certain lavender haired young man, the same young man who had been groping him so much that he liked him.

"Gohan~"

There was a soft moan from the other side of the door, that caused a gasp from the young boy.

"Tru-Trunks wh-what's he doing?" the younger one brought one of his hands to his mouth and put his ear close to the door.

"Gohan~"

The Younger Son bit his lower lip hard and a little lust.

_Trunks... is he dreaming the same thing as me? those dreams are common._

Another gasp came from the young boy when he heard how the young man from the future kept moaning in a low voice, Gohan put on a thoughtful face, they educated him to help and always return the help to others... Trunks helped him in the morning, was it his turn?"

_I know it's good to help but… no! Trunks helped me and I have… I have to return the favor._

**Curiosity always wins first.**

Carefully, Gohan began to turn the doorknob, he knew in advance that the older never put the lock at night only when he bathed; That is why opening it was not a big problem, with trembling lips he opened the door with a bang, entered the dark room, he turned on his steps and closed the door with his back turned towards the older man.

Gohan flinched when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"I knew you would open that door... your curiosity kills me" Trunks whispered sensually.

Gohan shifted a bit uncomfortable because of what he felt in the middle of his back… it was something… hard.

"I... I just wanted... I wanted to help you... as you did to me" Gohan's lips trembled as did his body.

_Trunks is moving really weird._

"So? how do you plan to help me? as you may have noticed... your hands will not work, they are too small"he gave a mischievous laugh.

_It's true!_

The younger boy hesitated for a few seconds looking at his little hands, he squeezed them tightly and faced the older one, leaving that hard thing on his stomach, making Gohan blush even more... Trunks had no shirt, no pants, only apparently his tight little boxer.

"What... what else can I use?"

"Oh~"

* * *

_I-is this really happening?!_

Gohan wondered as he looked fearfully at the elder man's crotch, the younger Son sighed and adjusted his legs, he was on his knees on the floor and Trunks was sitting on the bed with his legs spread, and between of them.

_Sultry._

Gohan still could not believe what Trunks did to him, he could do it with his mouth! it was weird and curious.

_What else can be done with?_

"So, I just have to use my hands and mouth to do the same thing you did to me?" Gohan asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Yes~" the younger boy nodded and with embarrassment (and help from the older man) managed to remove Trunks boxer, without thinking he closed his eyes and took that hard thing with both of his hands, moving them up and down just like he had done. The older man shuddered, Gohan had squeezed him a bit, but he let it pass, he smirked when he saw how Gohan moved his little hands "come on, open your eyes. I didn't close them in the morning"

Gohan opened his eyes and looked in amazement how his hands slowly slide up and fell down and started to get wet and sticky, he blinked several times and looked at Trunks private area.

"When… do I have to use my mouth?"

"If you wish... right now, baby" he swallowed and a blush began to spread over his face, sighed and licked his lips, opened his mouth slowly and brought it closer to the lavender haired young man's cock tip "remember not to bite me"

A sound of affirmation from the young boy and he continued with his task, when his lips surrounded the lavender haired young man's cock tip, he began to raise and lower his head slowly, in that way, the gasps began from both of them, Trunks hid his blush with one of his hands, Gohan only moved his head up and down slowly, his small mouth only reaching a little less than half.

_It's… huge._

"Use your tongue" Trunks whispered with desire, Gohan looked up and took out what little his mouth could support from the elder's cock, without asking he began to lick from the bottom to the top "yes, like a lollipop… those that you like so much" Gohan licked without experience, but the innocence with which he did so was more than enough to make his huge erection vibrate. _Its taste is… a bit salty, but it's hot… and extremely hard, it's…_ "okay, Gohan. Now try to put more inside" Trunks gasped with desire and his hand rested on the boy's head. Gohan's thoughts were interrupted, he put it into his mouth again and made another affirmation noise, he tried to introduce more feeling how it almost reached the depths of his throat, he felt a slight gag but that did not stop him, Trunks would never have stopped if he were doing it. With determination and without thinking, he sucked a little and began to move faster, he could hear Trunks moans and gasps, louder than before and... for some reason, he loved it, he wanted more of those sounds so he courageously moved up and down quickly until everything is inside his mouth; Trunks entire manhood was inside Gohan's mouth "g-god~" the elder threw his head back, Gohan go faster and deeper, the wet sounds and gagging along with Trunks moans was the only thing that could be heard in those four walls "Gohan, God~ I'll come… I'll… ahhh~" a long moan from the older one gave notice that his orgasm had arrived, Trunks's hot cum filled the little boy's mouth, so much so that it began to run down his lips sensually down his chin. Gohan quickly pulled the older man's cock out of his mouth and more of the salty and hot liquid came out of it "no child rejects milk that way."

"M-milk?" The younger placed his hands near his chest between gasps to catch it. His flushed face, his little gasps and his hands trying to collect the cum that dripped from his chin, those actions only managed to arouse Trunks "Gohan more" the younger boy looked curiously at the older one "I want to see how you use masturbation" he sentenced.

Gohan gasped again and blushed to his ears.

* * *

Three in the morning, that marked the small clock that was in his bathroom, he did not care and continued to wash his flushed face, no matter how much water was thrown in front of the mirror, his face was still redder than ever and full of that white, sticky, and salty liquid, plus his own crotch felt wet. He only changed his underwear and brushed his teeth more than three times, the memory of what happened minutes ago was still present in his mind.

_After helping Trunks, he told me to touch myself, then he did it at the same time as me and asked me to use my mouth again, he helped me and… oh my!_

He thought as he wiped his face and threw the towel to the other side of the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror with a serious face for several more minutes.

"I'm very tired" he sighed as one of his hands held his head "it hurts... maybe sleeping, oh no, I can't handle this, I'm scared. I don't know what Trunks is capable of, but when he moved and his, and his… that thing! went deep into my throat I felt... that I would die, then that liquid came out" he sighed again as he covered himself from head to toe "that thing came very deep..." again a retching made his stomach burn, those desire to vomit was disgusting. _I'm scared… that hard thing was on my back, and Trunks was moving back and forth_ "how weird he is" sigh "good night" he whispered to the loneliness of his bedroom.

**Gohan had gone down another step.**


End file.
